Konoha Academy
by AuroraStar17
Summary: When Konoha Academy gets 3 new additions to their school how will Naruto, Gaara, and Kiba handle it? Will these 3 new students be trouble or just what they need? This story is filled with pairings and is mainly yaoi. some pairing include Sasunaru, Neji x Gaara and KakaIru The rating is T because i am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there it's me Aurora-chan with another Sasunaru fanfiction! Lately I keep getting a lot of ideas for these so I'm just gonna pull one from the vault and see how it goes okay?**

**Naruto: Aurora doesn't own Naruto or any of its character this is a work of pure fiction for Aurora's entertainment.**

**Gaara: This story is set on the idea of a school made to culture each person's talents and cultivate them for the society**

**Sasuke: any question will be gladly answered by Aurora now please enjoy**

**Chapter 1: Konoha Academy**

Konoha Academy. A school built in the village Hidden im the Leaves. This private Academy was built to house the future great people of the ninja society. This school was built by the Third Hokage and his fellow Kage at the time. This is a boarding school for children from all great nations that retain either a bloodline trait or special ability. Today is the start of another day at Konoha Academy and walking down the hall were 3 of the 5 most well-known students at this prestigious Academy.

"Gaara stop harassing Kiba he might lose few brain cells" chuckled Naruto. "I dint know he had any to begin with" said Gaara with a smirk. "Fuck both of you" snarled Kiba as he pouted. "No thanks" said Gaara still smirking. "I don't think you have the stamina for that" said Naruto giggling. "Eww I didn't mean it like that! Sometimes I forget you both are gay" said Kiba snidely. "Don't forget Inuzuka your Bi yourself" said Gaara focusing his attention elsewhere. Kiba humphed a bit of blush staining his cheeks, in all truth Gaara was gay and Kiba was Bi but Naruto had just come out as gay a while ago.

Naruto and Gaara were both respected and feared in the school because they both retained demons inside of them making them undoubtedly the most powerful. Naruto was slightly more popular due to his bubbly personality and natural good looks and while girls fawned over him and Gaara it was evident Gaara liked his space and he was given plenty of it. Kiba was a part of a family that was well-known for the use of animals in both attack and espionage and was considered a real gem despite his rough personality. Another part of their group was Shikamaru Nara, he was a lazy genius and his family was well known for Shadow Manipulation, he was not someone to be underestimated. The last part of their group was Lee and honestly aside from his green jumpsuit, large eyebrows, and extreme taijutsu knowledge, the only thing to be said is Lee was Lee.

Lee and Shikamaru however had not turned up at school yet despite the abnormal unrest among the students. "Why is everyone so excited? Is someone visiting the Academy?" asked Naruto confused. "Let's go find out" said Kiba pulling his to friends to a crowd that was forming outside in front of the school gates. "I can't see from back here" whined Naruto too short to see over the crowd. Gaara then tapped on the person in front of them and said "We can't see" The student in front of them moved swiftly and once the rest of the crowd noticed the 3 students presence the crowd parted making way for them. "Sakura! Ino! What is going on?" asked Naruto to the girls who wait at the front of the parted crowd.

"What Naruto you don't know yet?" asked Sakura seemingly shocked. "Know what?" asked Kiba. "They are coming!" squealed Ino. "Who is they?" asked Gaara slightly annoyed, females and all their shrieking irritated him to no end. "Today we are getting 3 new transfer students, Shino of the Aburame family, Neji of the Hyuuga family, and Sasuke-sama!" yelled Sakura utterly excited. "You mean Sasuke Uchiha? That brat on all the magazines?" asked Naruto confused; he hadn't heard any mention of any transfer students until now.

"Sasuke-sama is not a brat! He is my sexy future husband" said Ino her eyes forming little hearts. "In your dreams Ino-pig Sasuke is mine!" said Sakura going head to head with Ino. As the two girls argued over who was more suitable a car pulled to a stop in front of the main entrance. The once rowdy crowd went silent as the three young men emerged from the posh vehicle. Naruto seemed to hold his breath as the stern gaze of Sasuke Uchiha met his, Naruto felt extremely uncomfortable he felt like he was drowning in those onyx eyes.

He turned to see Kiba in a similar condition as he tried to look everywhere but at who Naruto had assumed to be Shino. The Aburame's were known for their secrecy and with solid sunglasses and a collar that covered his entire face it was a safe bet to say that was Shino. When looking to his right he noticed surprisingly Gaara was glaring at a smirking Neji Hyuuga. The tension seemed to be thick and was uncomfortable. So with an awkward laugh Naruto said "Hey Gaara let's get to class ne?" Gaara glanced at the Hyuuga before letting out a sigh and saying in a monotone voice "You heard him, Get to class! Sakura, Ino, Hinata come here." The three new comers were surprised to see the crowd hastily dispersed and 3 girls hesitantly approached who they learned to be Gaara.

"I want you 3 to show them around okay?" asked Gaara not making eye contact with the three girls. Sakura and Ino jumped at the chance with a hasty "Yes!" Hinata merely nodded her head not really minding it. "Can we please just go to class" Kiba whined, anxious to get away from Shino, the kid gave him the creeps. "Yea dog-face lets go come on Gaara" said Naruto with a grin as he walked away. "Kiba stop shouting your burning more brain cells" said Gaara monotonously as he followed Naruto. "What did you call me friggin Fox and what you say you damn Raccoon!" yelled Kiba as he chased after them.

They left the girls with 3 new and slightly taken aback students. With a nervous laugh Sakura turned to them and said "Welcome to Konoha Academy!"

**Well I will stop there for now I will put up a new chapter later there is a lot of pairing in this. NejiXGaara, SasukeXNaruto, ShinoXKiba, ShikamaruXTemari, LeeXSakura, InoXChouji, RaidouXGenma, KakashiXIruka. This is mostly for my own entertainment so I apologize if some of the characters come off a little different. Anyways I like were this is going so Chapter 2 will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Naruto or any of the character if I did I would get rid of all unnecessary filler episodes and add a little more romantic tension.**

**Naruto: Aurora promises to update on a more consistent basis for all her stories!**

**Me: Sure…. *sweat drop***

**Naruto: On with the story!**

**Chapter 2: Classmates?!**

"That Aburame kid gave me the creeps, I dint know if he was staring at me or through me" said Kiba shivering slightly. "He isn't that bad he is probably just shy" remarked Naruto nervously. Naruto never judged people before getting to talk to them but he had to admit that Uchiha prodigy unnerved him. "Well I don't like any of them, especially that Hyuuga!" spat Gaara seemingly irate. "Hold on a minute Hinata is a Hyuuga also" said Naruto trying to be fair. "She is delightful, one of the few females who are normal, she I like but him not so much" said Gaara sourly.

Before the conversation could continue the bell rang and they headed to their 1st period class, Health studies. However when they walked in they saw three familiar faces, apparently the 3 wonder boys were now their classmates. Gaara's eyebrow twitched when he noticed they seemed amused. "Oh fuck this" said Gaara she started to go back out the door only to be stopped by Kiba and Naruto dragging him back in. "Fuck who?" asked their teacher, who walked in the room smirking. "Morning Genma" said Kiba ignoring the remark and taking his seat. "Ah three new faces mean three new targets" said Genma happily.

"Genma give them a break they're new, finish mentally scarring the students you already have" said Naruto already knowing what Genma had in store for them. "Alright if you say so but then you and Gaara are first up, new students take any empty seat" said Genma as Naruto groaned and Gaara narrowed his eyes. Both boys approached the front of the class sluggishly putting in no real effort. "Now each of you, explain the purpose of masturbation" said Genma. "That's not part of the curriculum" said Sakura from her seat. "Nothing he teaches ever is" said Kiba with a sigh as he pitied his friends.

"Hush up, now answer you two" said Genma hurriedly. "Isn't it because it feels good" Naruto shrugged earning a few giggles from the class which promptly earned him a smack upside the head from Gaara. "What is your answer Gaara?" asked Genma curiously. "What the idiot fox said" answered Gaara uninterested. "Alright 100 for both of you" said Genma. Before the boys could return to their seats a hand shot up in the 3rd row. "Yes you have a question?" said Genma glad that someone was taking his class seriously even if he wasn't.

"How does that merit a 100?" asked none other than Neji Hyuuga very skeptical considering this was supposed to be a prestigious academy. "Well, being the fair man I am I cannot disagree with that answer actually I doubt anyone could" stated Genma thoroughly shutting up the Hyuuga who also couldn't deny the statement. Gaara's brother still laughing jokingly said "Hey Naruto are you two speaking from experience?" The class erupted into laughter as Naruto said "Wouldn't you like to know Kankuro" with a wink. Gaara simply flipped him off and kept on walking, his brother was such an idiot sometimes.

"Alright settle down let's get focused!" said Genma. While taking notes Naruto felt a pair of eyes on him she turned around to see Sasuke's dark onyx eyes watching him. Sasuke's gaze made Naruto highly uncomfortable as if he was searching Naruto for something. "Hey is there something you need?" whispered Naruto. Sasuke shook his head 'no' a smirk planted firmly on his lips. "Well okay I guess" said Naruto as he turned around to face forward. Unknown to both, Gaara saw this interaction as well as how all three students seemed to be watching him and his friends.

Soon the bell rang and they proceeded to the next class. Throughout the day Naruto noticed how these new students seemed to have the exact same classes as him and his friends; while Naruto tried to remain neutral he realized Gaara's rising irritation as the day went on. Naruto just hoped his friends will relax since it was now lunch period.

~At a lunch table near by~

"What do you think of those three" said Neji directing his attention to his new classmates who were sitting at the table across from them in the cafeteria. "Interesting" murmured Shino not changing his expression. Sasuke however just Hn'd however Neji swore he saw a glint in the young Uchiha's eyes. "They are rather popular, the red head seems to run things" said Sasuke smirking. "Yes, interesting indeed, what do you think about saying hello" asked Neji mischievously. Sasuke nodded while Shino merely raised an eyebrow at the proposition.

All three boys arose from their seats ignoring the mass of drooling fan girls and headed toward the loudest and most popular lunch table in the cafeteria ignoring all the amazed looks they received.

~Back at the noisy table~

"Shikamaru make her stop, she is your girlfriend" Naruto whined. "That's troublesome" said Shikamaru ignoring his blonde friends protest. At the moment Temari had Naruto in a headlock as means of punishment. "This is what you get, who is you calling ugly" said Temari her eyes narrowing at the squirming blonde. "I'm sorry I was wrong you're so beautiful I must've been temporarily blind" Naruto said as he gasped and struggled. Temari released him satisfied with his answer.

"Gaara why didn't you help me?" asked Naruto. Gaara merely shrugged not actually responding. "What's wrong Gaara?" asked Kankuro knowing how his brother is when he gets annoyed. "Oh he is just pissy cause of the new transfer students" remarked Kiba ignoring the glare the red-head shot him. "Well that's a shame, sorry to upset you" said the smirking Neji Hyuuga had just approached the table. Gaara growled under his breath and turned away. All eyes turned to the 3 well-known transfer students. "We just wanted to introduce ourselves" muttered Shino feeling highly uncomfortable. "Well that's awfully nice, isn't it" said Naruto trying to lighten the mood. "Highly unnecessary is what it is" said Gaara.

"Awfully rude aren't you" said Sasuke being irritated by Gaara's attitude. The whole lunchroom went silent as Gaara slammed his hands on the table and stood up getting into the Uchiha and Hyuuga's faces. "Listen, I don't know you, I don't like you, and I don't want to speak to you so leave" said Gaara in a tone that make even Sasuke shiver. "Why don't you make me" said Neji not willing to be pushed around. "Gaara enough sit down, Now" said Naruto finally getting irritated with the way hatred lingered in the air.

"Stay out of it" Gaara growled his eyes flashing yellow rather than their normal green. At this point Naruto got up and faced Gaara taking a serious face which seemed all too fitting for the normally bubbly blonde. "No you need to calm the fuck down" said Naruto coldly staring back at Gaara. Gaara swung at Naruto only to have his hand caught in Naruto's grasp. Everyone seemed to hold their breath for a moment in anxiety. "Temari, Kankuro, I think you need to take Gaara outside for a moment" he said as he nudged Gaara towards his siblings as they led him out of the cafeteria.

"What a crude personality how uncivilized" said Neji straightening out his jacket. Sasuke agreed who the head did that red head think he was? However their gloating was cut short when Naruto threw water on their faces stunning them. "Shino you seem kind you're more than welcome to join us anytime" Naruto said flashing a smile at Shino who was the only one who didn't get a mouth full of water. "However you bastards need a reality check, do not ever insult my friends ever! Gaara may be crude but that's none of your damn business, I don't want to see you anywhere near my friends especially Gaara" said Naruto with a certain finality in his voice.

"Why should I listen to you?" asked Sasuke confidently. "Because if you don't you'll be dealing with me and I mean it is that clear" said Naruto his eyes becoming a deep blood red making Sasuke, Neji, and Shino all stop. What is he? Kiba put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Chill out dude lets go talk to Gaara, no need to go fox on us" he said diffusing the situation. Naruto's eyes turned back their normal beautiful shade of sky blue. "Your right Kiba, let's go get Kiba, Sorry about that everyone! I didn't mean to get all scary" said Naruto cheerfully addressing the Cafeteria.

The kids at lunch merely nodded their heads as Naruto and the few remaining occupants of his lunch table quickly exited the cafeteria. The second they left volume and chatter returned. "What the hell was that" asked Neji a bit unnerved. "It's best if we leave them alone" said Shino deciding something very bad could come from messing with those three. Sasuke didn't respond he was too deep in thought. 'So the blonde is the one in charge? I never would have guessed it, Naruto was it? This I going to be interesting' Sasuke thought with a smirk

**End of chapter 2! I made it extra-long. Send me some reviews even if you're a guest! I am dying to know how I'm doing. It's the first time I've written something were I place the characters in a complete different setting. It's an experiment in a sense! So review or PM me whatever works! : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I couldn't stay away too long I get way too much enjoyment out of writing this story so I thought an early update was in order although I assume this chapter might be on the short side but it is all good that just means the next chapter will be written faster. **

**Chapter 3: Disobeying Orders**

By the time Kiba, Naruto, and Gaara came back it was last period, what shocked the class was Gaara. Gaara was covered in bruises and scrapes and looked torn down while he leaned on Naruto, who looked equally beat. "What happened to you?" asked a worried Iruka (Teacher of history class). Kiba was about to answer but was stopped when Naruto's hand covered his mouth. "It is my fault, I got out of control and hurt Gaara in the process I'll take everyone's punishment" he said with a smile ignoring the looks he was receiving. "Naruto, you do realize that is 3 hours of detention?" said Iruka knowing full Naruto was lying.

"I know but it is okay, isn't that right guys" said Naruto giving his friends a look. They both reluctantly nodded their heads. "Well I want to speak to you at the end of school and you three help them to the infirmary" said Iruka gesturing to the three new students, earning a growl from Naruto. "We will be fine" Naruto huffed as he started to walk with Gaara and Kiba. The three students merely followed at a safe distance once they were down the hall Gaara and Kiba both smacked Naruto rather hard. "You dumbass tell the truth next time" said Kiba. "We don't need you covering for us" stated Gaara. "Technically but you guys have thing to do plus Iruka probably won't make me do detention" said Naruto.

"It must be nice having the teacher be your dad" huffed Kiba as he muttered about the unfairness of it all. "Yea it is dog-breath" said Naruto cheekily. "Iruka is your father?" asked Shino as he walked alongside them. Naruto beamed at him before saying "He is my adoptive father but still pretty great." The six arrived at the infirmary shortly and when they entered Naruto placed Gaara upright on a bed and then plopped down on one, soon after he fell asleep. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the action and faced Kiba who merely shook his head at his blonde friend.

"Naruto heals quickly but he does it faster if he is asleep same for me" said Gaara shifting slightly on the bed. "Lucky for you two, us normally people don't get the luxury of instantaneously healing ourselves" grumbled Kiba as he dressed Gaara's wounds. "Yea because instantly healing makes up for the rest of it" muttered Gaara sarcastically. "How do you do that" asked Neji perplexed. "Do what?" Gaara hissed lightly. "Heal instantly" responded Sasuke finishing for his friend. Kiba looked at Gaara who merely gave a look that said whatever leaving Kiba to throw a pillow at Naruto who to everyone's shock caught it without opening his eyes.

"What do you want?" muttered Naruto sleepily. "Can I tell them?" asked Kiba ignoring the looks he was getting. "I don't give a shit, they are bound to find out sooner or later now leave me alone" Naruto waved his hand dismissively before rolling over ignoring the whole situation in favor of sleep. "These two bastards are jinchuriki" blurted Kiba. For a few seconds the 3 boys merely looked at Kiba in shock. "Said without even the slightest bit of tact as always" said Gaara as he rolled his eyes. "If it was said any other way I wouldn't be me" Kiba defended stubbornly earning a snort from the red head. "You two are the demon holders?" questioned Shino not quite believing that Naruto could house something like that and have a bubbly personality.

Gaara gave a slight nod of his head not exactly comfortable with the topic not that he would ever admit that. "Oh so that's why everyone listens to you, you're the Kyuubi vessel aren't you" said Neji invading Gaara's personal space. "Actually that would be me" said Naruto as he sat up and stretched. "I don't believe it, you expect me to believe this dobe is the holding the most powerful beast" stated Sasuke. Naruto simply looked at him, his eyes dulled noticeably "What would you know about me" he said in a tone that was so cold it didn't suit the blonde in the slightest. "Huh" said the Uchiha not quite understanding why the blonde had lost so much spirit.

"I mean this is your first day, how would you know anything about me? Your just some rich kid, you can't analyze without knowing me" stated Naruto plainly not looking away from Sasuke's calculating gaze. Gaara simply nodded in agreement while Kiba laughed awkwardly. "Then again I don't know you either so it's fair" said Naruto flashing a smile and dissolving the tension he unknowingly put over the room. "Anyways Gaara you should be alright by now and how about you Kiba?" asked Naruto brushing himself off as he ran a hand through his disheveled blonde locks. "Yea man I'm fine just don't be so rough next time" he said standing next to Gaara.

"What exactly happened?" asked Shino monotonously. "Naruto and Gaara decided to fight and I had to separate the two of them, this time was easy though" said Kiba obviously use to this. "Do you both fight often?" asked Neji curiously. "Hm not really, mostly only over serious things" stated Naruto. 'Serious things?' pondered the Uchiha a little too curious for his own good. The bell signaling the end of the day rang and the 6 decided to exit the nurse's office. However Gaara had this feeling as if someone was watching him so he turned around to see the Hyuuga but the Hyuuga wasn't looking at his face, Gaara followed his gaze and soon realize what had caught the boy's interest. Coloring lightly Gaara turned around swiftly dragging Kiba and Naruto swiftly back towards Iruka's class, thus leaving the 3 boys alone.

An audible sigh was heard as Shino said "You shouldn't openly stare at his ass, you might scare him off." His only response was the smirk on the Hyuuga's face.

**Done! Next chapter will be up within the next two days! In the meantime send me reviews!**


End file.
